FT PD
by Sabastu
Summary: En la estación de policía de Fairy Tail ocurrían más que emocionantes casos llenos de criminales, también sucedían emocionantes cosas entre sus miembros en el día a día. Por eso eran unidos, por eso había más que amistad llenando la estación. [ FT City Hero ] [ Colección de One Shots ] [ Multipairing ] [ Fluff ]


**.**

* * *

**.**

¡Hola! **.o./ **Este fic se tratará de cosas random de FT Hero City que se me antoje publicar, al mismo tiempo este fic calza perfecto con el fic **"Crónicas de Una Policía y Un Enmascarado"** que es un fic Jerza sobre el mundo de FT Hero City. Es decir, se complementan, aunque este se enfoca en otras cosas. En este caso, este cap es Gruvia, inspirado en una de las portadas a color que traía el manga, en donde Juvia y Gray están en la nieve.

Espero lo disfruten. NwN/

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo trato de darles más amor a mis amores. Basado en los eventos de Fairty Tail Hero City de Andou Sensei.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Referencias De Lectura****:**

Narración.

_«Pensamientos»_

**Diálogo.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gruvia**

**] 01 [**

**Nieve**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Nieve caía sin parar del cielo.

_Sin duda el invierno era quien reinaba en esos días._

Para él no era ningún problema estar afuera con esas bajas temperaturas, e inclusive los guantes y bufanda que llevaba le eran completamente innecesarios, mas lo obligaron a usarlos, al igual que lo obligaron a esa fastidiosa labor que estaba realizando en ese momento.

_Despejar el paqueo de la estación._

Y no, no lo dejaron usar su magia para ello, eso habría sido demasiado fácil y no estaría pagando el castigo que se ganó por terminar desnudo en medio de una misión generándole al departamento de policías de Fairy Tail varias quejas y un par de demandas por indecencia en vía pública y otras cosas más que Erza y el viejo Makarov le dijeron mientras lo sermoneaban.

_¡Que fastidio era todo eso!_

No era como si él se desnudase a propósito, eso solo sucedía y ya, tampoco que alguien fuese a morirse por verlo desnudo.

_¿Cierto?_

―**Bueno, ahora que lo pienso...** ―dijo deteniéndose un momento de dar palazos contra la nieve, recordando que entre los reclamos del viejo Makarov y Erza mencionaron a una anciana que casi había sufrido un infarto por verlo desnudo―. **Aunque la culpa es de esa viejita pervertida, esa sangre no era de ninguna herida mortal **―murmuró fastidiado al recordar la sangrante nariz de la anciana.

Luego soltó un largo suspiro.

Porque en realidad sí se sentía un poco culpable por eso, no podía evitarlo, por más que al oficial Fullbuster le gustase mostrarse como una persona fría, la realidad era que su corazón era blando, puro, pronto para la compasión y el auto sacrificio.

Parecido a la nieve.

_Aunque él nunca admitiría tal cosa._

―**¡Porque diablos cae tanta nieve! **―se quejó luego de veinte minutos más de apalear nieve de un lado a otro para liberar los autos de la policía atrapados por la nevada matutina, si el clima seguía a como estaba no iba a terminar nunca con esa tarea―. **¡Debieron mandar a Natsu aquí!** ―se quejó de nuevo, un copo de nieve cayó casi burlón en la punta de su nariz y él lo retiró de mala gana con la piel expuesta de su antebrazo.

_¡Ya tenía suficiente con la nieve!_

Porque aunque era fría como su magia, la nieve era melancólica para él, le recordaba personas que había perdido, le recordaba tumbas solitarias que eran sepultadas bajo una alfombra de frio blanco insulso que contrastaba dolorosamente con la viveza que tuvieron las personas que yacían bajo todo eso.

_Bajo frio eterno, bajo blanco como la nada._

Sintió algo cálido resbalando por su mejilla y se lo limpió con más rencor que antes.

―**Esto es estúpido...** ―murmuró viendo sus manos enguantadas, empuñó el mango de la pala con fuerza y comenzó a apalear de nuevo, no iba a dejar que la nieve lo sepultase a él también.

_Por más difícil que fuese no lo iba a permitir._

Palada tras palada, el joven oficial liberó auto tras auto, ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, no sabía cuánto le faltaba y ni se daba cuenta que lágrimas caían congeladas de su rostro porque sin importar cuanto empeño y fuerza le ponía a su trabajo, los recuerdos que se habían destapado no paraban de fluir, así como nieve no paraba de caer del cielo.

_No paraban de dañarlo._

_No paraban de sepultarlo en dolor._

―**¿P-or qué... por qué me dejaron solo?** ―susurró, enterrando con tanta fuerza la pala en la nieve que estuvo a punto de quebrarla al hacerla chocar contra el concreto del suelo del parqueo.

Tres rostros le sonrieron con tristeza.

_Él lo sabía, no era justo reclamarles._

―**Lo siento...** ―dijo a esos tres rostros y continuó y siguió y apaleó.

_Cada vez más cansado._

_Cada vez más asfixiado en ese paisaje sin color._

_Cada vez más frio y...solo._

―_**Son dos, son tres, caen cuatro a la vez, ya no es lluvia ahora es nieve que desciende en tu frente~**_ ―una canción a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos tanto por lo extraño de la letra, como por la voz que cantaba―. _**Sin cesar copos caen. Drip Drip Drop... del cielo caen y refrescan mi canción~**_

―**¿Drip, Drip, Drop?** ―no notó la sonrisa que se adueñó de sus labios―. **¿Qué se supone que es Drip, Drip, Drop?** ―olvidándose un momento de sus pensamientos, el oficial rodeó el auto que rescataba de la nieve y salió a ver con pala en mano a la que cantaba la extraña canción―. **¿¡EH!?** ―exclamó casi dejando caer la pala ante la extraña sorpresa, y no por ver a Juvia, su compañera de estación, era más que obvio que era ella quien cantaba la extraña canción, sino por ver lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese parqueo y bajo la constante nieve.

Un muñeco de nieve.

_Y no cualquier muñeco de nieve, era un muñeco de nieve de él._

―**¡Gray Sama!** ―exclamó la mujer al escucharlo y al mismo tiempo dándose la vuelta y tapando el muñeco―. **¡Ju-Juvia no quería que lo viera!**

―**¡Es imposible no ver algo así!** ―quería sonar enojado pero la cara roja de ella le causaba gracia.

―**¡Ju-Juvia... quería que fuese una sorpresa!**

―**¿Una sorpresa? **―alzó una ceja, colocó la pala en el piso y se apoyó en ella esperando su explicación.

_Y sabía que sería una muy extraña._

―**S-sí, Juvia quería animar a Gray Sama...** ―jugó con sus manos enguantadas por los nervios―, **ha pasado toda la mañana trabajando en su castigo y...**

―**No tenías por qué preocuparte** ―el chico restó importancia al asunto con la mano, no le diría a nadie el infierno helado en el que estaba hacía poco―, **no es más que un castigo normal del viejo. Y no deberías estar aquí, hace frio y te vas a enfermar** ―señaló hacia la estación―. **Vuelve adentro.**

Para sorpresa de él, la joven usualmente sumisa se cruzó de brazos desafiante, o habría sido una postura desafiante si no hubiese inflado las mejillas como una niña berrinchuda.

―**¡Juvia no se irá hasta que termine a Gray Junior! **

Gray aguantó una risita.

―**¿Gray Junior?**

―**Juvia... le puso ese nombre...** ―bajó la mirada―. **¿No le gusta? ¿Qué tal Gray Snow? ¿Gray Frozen? ¿Gray Olaf? ¿O Gray de las nieves?**

―**Diría que... **―se rascó detrás de la cabeza y cambió de tema―. **A mí me parece bastante terminado** ―si le decía que no le gustaba ninguno de esos nombres la pondría triste y no quería eso.

_De verdad no le gustaba verla triste._

―**Juvia cree que aún le falta algo...** ―miró atenta el muñeco y luego al joven policía―. **¡Oh, eso es! **―sin perder tiempo, la joven se quitó la placa, la gorra de policía y la bufanda a rayas rosas que portaba y las colocó en el muñeco de nieve―. **¡Ahora sí es Gray Junior!**

Gray se acercó, observó el muñeco y rió.

La verdad se parecía mucho a él, inclusive tenía la cicatriz de su frente.

_No sabía si aterrarse o asombrarse._

―**Bien, ahora vuelve adentro, cada vez hace más frio.**

―**Juvia no quiere** ―volvió a desafiarlo―. **En realidad Juvia vino a ayudarlo con su castigo.**

Gray negó, tomó la placa y el gorro del muñeco.

―**No es necesario, además si me ayudas me darán otro castigo** ―le entregó las cosas a la joven―. **Y esto no lo dejes aquí, si el viejo o Erza ven que lo usas de esta manera te amonestarán, de hecho estás corriendo peligro de ser castigada por estar aquí y no trabajando.**

―**¡Juvia está en su hora libre!** ―tomó sus cosas y se las colocó.

―**Da igual, te amonestarán si te ven.**

―**No verán a Juvia** ―sonrió traviesa―. **El señor Makarov está en una reunión y Erza San...** ―se inclinó y se llevó una mano a la boca como para compartirle información secreta―. **Jellal San llegó a dejarle un postre y ahora están almorzando juntos en el comedor de la estación.**

Gray alzó ambas cejas.

_Eso sí que era información relevante._

―**Así que esas tenemos. Se supone que no pueden haber civiles en el comedor. Cuando el viejo salga de la estación le diré sobre esto y ya veremos como aguanta su castigo la estricta con las reglas Titania... ¡A Natsu también le encantará saber sobre esto! **―Gray casi se sobó las manos como villano cliché de fábula―. **La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, y si alguien sabe de frio soy yo...**

―**Bueno, Gray Sama...** ―la chica negó―, **quien invitó a Jellal San a comer fue el señor Makarov, según nos dijo Mira San, fue como agradecimiento de todas las veces que nos dan postres gratis y de que no hayan puesto una denuncia antier, en que Natsu San quemó una mesa por pelear con Gajeel Kun y por... **―le miró insegura de recordarle.

―**Tsk...** ―Gray, se cruzó de brazos molesto, él había quebrado varias cosas ese día también―. **Como sea...** ―no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, además de no poner denuncia no les pidieron compensación, de seguro el viejo de listo de Makarov estaba usando la muy obvia simpatía especial que ese hombre de la cafetería Crime Sorcière sentía por Erza para continuar librándose de ese tipo de demandas y pagos.

_«Viejo listo...»_ Pensó para sí.

_Pues ni modo, la conveniencia le ganaba a la venganza._

―**Parece que cae menos nieve...** ―Dijo Juvia y él dejó que su semblante enfurruñado se dirigiese al cielo.

Era verdad, caía menos nieve.

_Pero era igual de nostálgico._

―**Pero aún hace frio, ya vuelve adentro** ―quería estar solo con esos pensamientos que volvían a brotar―. **La nieve no es... buena para nieve...**

Soltó involuntariamente.

―**A Juvia le gusta la nieve...** ―contestó ella, dejando que uno de los copos cayera sobre su mano a la que había retirado el guante que la cubría―. **Bueno, le gusta mucho esta nieve blanca...**

―**¿Por qué? **―sin poder evitar su curiosidad, preguntó.

―**Porque es fresca y pura **―sonrió―, **antes, cuando Juvia era una mala persona, la nieve siempre terminaba manchada de barro y sangre, porque la lluvia que Juvia provocaba siempre la deshacía, porque con Element 4 siempre dañábamos personas...** ―bajó el rostro avergonzada―, **pero ahora la nieve cae blanca sobre y alrededor de Juvia, porque no hay nada que la manche, no hay nada que la dañe ni la haga sufrir como antes. Es blanca, pura y tranquilizante... y luego se derrite** ―subió el rostro de nuevo, señaló el copo que ya se había derretido en su mano junto con varios otros y dejó que las frías gotas cayeran al suelo―, **vuelve a la tierra y alimenta a la primavera. Si la nieve no hiciera descansar a la tierra por estos meses y luego le regalase su vida al derretirse, la primavera tendría colores muy tristes...**

Gray sintió su corazón latir de manera extraña.

―**¿Y crees que de verdad lo que está debajo de la tierra agradece ser cubierto de algo tan frio y asfixiante como la nieve?** ―preguntó con un mal tono que no pudo evitar pero la joven frente a él no perdió su sonrisa.

―**¿Y por qué no? La nieve al derretirse lleva consigo el recuerdo de la vida, porque vienen del cielo, pasan fugazmente por este mundo y luego comparten lo que vieron, por eso es que la primavera puede brotar, porque lo que habita bajo ella recuerda esa calidez y color, y quiere que todo lo que sigue sobre la superficie no pierda eso...**

Gray asintió.

_No pudo hacer otra cosa._

Porque aunque sabía que Juvia no se estaba refiriendo a esas personas que ya no estaban con él, sus palabras reflejaban sus espíritus y el deseo que tenían para él.

Que siguiese adelante, que no olvidara la calidez ni el color.

_Que no se dejara sepultar por el pasado y la tristeza._

―**Supongo que sí, Juvia... la nieve no es tan mala** ―porque si era verdad lo que decía Juvia, la nieve era pura y calma, tranquila y serena, perfecta para que personas que dieron mucho por otros sin importar el sufrimiento, pudiesen ahora descansar tranquilos y disfrutar de la calma de un sueño eterno.

Gray empezó a desanudar la bufanda del muñeco pero Juvia lo detuvo de inmediato y le miró confuso.

―**¡No se la quite a Gray Junior!**

―**¡Pero es un muñeco! ¡Y tú no deberías estar sin bufanda! ¡Te puedes resfriar!**

―**No importa** ―continuó tozuda y re hizo lo que él había deshecho del nudo―. **Juvia no quiere por nada del mundo que Gray Junior pase frio...**

Gray rió.

―**Cómo quieras...** ―dijo finalmente, quitándose su propia bufanda y anudándosela a la joven en el cuello.

―**¡Pero Gray Sama...** ―dijo atribulada―, **usted pasará frio!**

―**Tonterías, sabes que el frio es parte también de mí, además** ―agregó antes de que ella siguiera poniendo peros―, **si no lo aceptas no aceptaré tu ayuda para quitar toda esta nieve. ¿Entendido?**

_Aceptando su compañía y ayuda._

Haciéndola sonreír de una manera tan pura y brillante, que podría rivalizar con la nieve cuando era acariciada por los rayos del sol.

_«¿Quién puede pasar frio al lado de alguien que sonríe cómo tú?»_ Fue lo que pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse al escucharse pensar algo así.

Miró hacia otro lado totalmente apenado por sus pensamientos.

_«¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!?_

―**¿Gray Sama?** ―la chica se acercó a él extrañada y Gray carraspeó.

_Estaba totalmente descolocado por lo que pensaba._

Si hubiese tenido su bufanda aún, se habría ocultado en ella.

―**Oye** ―dijo en cambió para controlar no solo sus pensamientos sobre Juvia sino también el extraño palpitar en su pecho―, **¿qué es eso de Drip, Drip, Drop que cantabas?**

―**¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!**

Juvia se puso roja como un tomate, se acuclilló en la nieve y se tapó la cara con la bufanda de su Gray Sama!.

Es canción tampoco estaba terminada aún y no debía ser escuchada por otro todavía.

_¡Era la canción de cuna para los futuros hijos de ella con su Gray Sama!_

Y ahora, con la bufanda de su amado envolviendo su cuello con calidez, y con su aroma inundándolo todo, casi podía sentir a su primer hijo en brazos mientras su esposo la abrazaba sonriendo como el príncipe que era, luego de la mágica labor de parto que su amor había provocado fructificar.

_Y entonces, se desmayó..._

―**¿¡Juvia!? **

Pero ya no había nada que hacer por ella, excepto cargarla hasta la enfermería y sonreír al escucharla murmurar incoherencias.

Derritiendo la nieve y el hielo en su corazón.

_...Los malos recuerdos de hacia un rato sepultados por cálidas palabras..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Review?**

**Sus reviews animan a escribir más rápido.**

**xD**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso****:**

Los retos a encontrar todas las referencias de cultura pop en este fic. LOL. xDD

En fin, este fic no sé cada cuanto lo actualizaré así que lo pondré en **COMPLETO**, si algo de FT Hero City me llama la atención como para escribir, pues lo pondré aquí. Reo que por ahí había una portada Nalu bonita, quizá... NwN

Por cierto, no se que tan parecido sea el pasado de los personajes de FT Hero City con el canon, pero tomo un poco de ese pasado canon para la historia, por ejemplo, que los padres y maestra de Gray están muertos. Aunque probablemente por otro motivo diferente al canon.

Mil gracias por leer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o./**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
